Many earthmoving vehicles have the fuel tank positioned higher than the engine. Thus, should a rupture or break occur in the fuel line or component of the fuel system, the fuel would be gravity fed through such rupture. In some such vehicles a solenoid valve is positioned within the fuel line and is activated in response to an electrical signal directed thereto. However, deactivating the solenoid valve to a shutoff position has heretofore been done manually and would not necessarily occur automatically. Further, a solenoid valve of a size sufficient to handle the fuel flow without restricting the fuel flow is rather costly and greatly increases the overall cost of the fuel system.